Siren's Dreams
by kuroneko luna
Summary: i love the sea... its depths... and its memories...


okaaaay... this is my second attempt at a gwing fic and I am gonna _strive_ to turn this one into a _serious_ one! -_-; anoo... standard disclaimers apply! enjoy! nyaa~~o. ^^

oh, and by the way, C & C wanted!!! Cresent Star-chan! miss ya! mail me!!! hope you get to read this!

fic by: Luna [also Catgirl or just add the "-chan"]

Written some time in May 2001... revised a year later in spring...

~*~*~

Siren's Dreams

_"Cool waters lapped on the shore of endless time. They sang of dreams and longing... echoing to infinity... as the moon made their tears glisten in the darkness..."_

~*~*~

Sea wind echoed through the hotel corridors. Its voice calling, inviting, taunting... and the moon's soft glow, amplifying its calls...

He sat on the carpeted floor resting his head on the side of the room's soft bed. Darkness... it engulfed him... and the soft play of lights on the ceiling bounced off his blank eyes. How long had he been like this? An hour? Two hours?... _hours_... _time_... it didn't matter... like the sounds of the the Sirens longing... Just like before...

~*~*~

Five boys were lying on the sand, lounging in the late afternoon.

Duo stretched his tired limbs. The war was over. That was the end. No more dead bodies, no more risking their lives... And they were at the beach in one of the Winner's resorts. _This was heaven_.

"Ne Heero... you believe in Sirens?"

"Eh? Nani?"

"You mean you've never heard of them?"

"Iie."

"How 'bout Mermaids then?"

"..."

"Sou desu..."

"What are they, anyway?" Quatre asked.

"Sirens are creatures of lore. They were supposed to be half female and half fish."

"Whoa! Trowa! Didn't know you were into these kind o' stuff..." Duo _genki-ly_ said.

"My sister told me that when I was young..."

"I see... how interesting... I've never heard of that before..."

"That's because you live in the desert, Quatre."

"Have you heard of that Wufei?" The blonde asked the silent boy beside him.

"Aa. Somewhat... They were said to lead sailors to their doom."

"How'd they do that?" Quatre asked, curiosity obvious in his tone.

"They sang." Duo replied, eyes closed.

"Sang?"

"Yeah... and anyone who heard them would get enchanted by it and want to follow it."

"...and it would lead them to their death..." Trowa finished.

"Wow... their songs must be really beautiful..." The Arabian boy exclaimed.

"...their voices are beautiful... and they are beautiful themselves..." Duo added. "Hmm... that makes me wish I'd get to see one..."

"Baka. You sure got got a death wish." The Chinese boy beside him retorted.

The braided pilot chuckled. "Ah. But still, dying with beautiful ladies serenading you would be well worth it!" ...and he grinned.

Heero pulled on Duo's braid.

"Ow! Hey! What did _I_ do to you _this_ time?" Duo sat up, rubbing a sore spot.

"You _are_ stupid."

The American just made a face at him and the others chucked at their little show.

~*~*~

Headlights flickered through his window and reflected off the small frame on the shelf. Slowly, fluidly, he got up and walked... picking the small glass frame up...

Five faces smiled up at him. They were at the beach and they were happy... and he fancied he could still hear them laughing...

~*~*~

"Oi! Heero!"

Heero turned and got splashed in face with sea water.

"Bull's eye!!!" Duo shouted and ginned.

Wufei 'ahem-ed' in an attempt to keep from laughing, but Trowa and Quatre were already having a hard time stopping their giggling.

Heero glared. Duo kept on grinning. Then Heero started advancing...

Duo waved his hands in front of him. "Oi! I was just kidding man! No offence!"

Heero kept a steady pace. His expression blank.

"...I was just kidding!... KYAA!!!" And Duo ran.

"Ryoukai." And Heero jumped and dunked him under.

"NANI--?!" *glug* *cough* *sputter*

Everyone was laughing. Wufei was holding his stomach. "Serves you right, Maxwell!"

Duo struggled to surface. "*sputter* What the *cough* HELL *cough* !!!"

And when he looked up, he was met with a _'gotcha, didn't I?'_ grin plastered on Heero's face. Duo blinked.

"Heero..." Duo stared. Then... "Man! I didn't know you were sooo cruel!" ...and feigned getting hurt.

"Baka." Wufei bonked him and ran into the waves with the other pilots.

"Itai! Hey! No fair!" Duo rubbed his head.

"Who ever told you we were?" Trowa shouted at him and smiled.

Quatre looked at the tall boy beside him, surprised at how he had just acted. "Trowa... you..."

"Doushite?" He was still smiling.

Heero placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "The war's over. We have the right to have fun, ne?"

"Aa..." Then Quatre smiled as well. "Hai."

"Maxwell alert!" Wufei was already splashing around.

Three heads turned to see a grinning Duo coming towards them. Splashing water as he came...

~*~*~

_*laughter echoes*_

_It wasn't real... it was never real..._

His grip on the frame tightened. The glass, ever so slightly, squeeking in his hands.

~*~*~

"Ok minna! Smile for the camera!" Duo ran and took his place beside the others as the the timer clicked and the camera flashed.

*click* *snap* *snap* *click*

"Hahaha! Check this one out! Wu-man's *posing*!"

"Ne, let me take a look..." Duo handed Trowa the picture as Wufei shot him a death glare.

"This one's pretty funny..." Quatre passed some of the pictures around.

"Here's a good one." Heero showed a particular picture to the others.

"I guess we should all have copies of that one." Trowa suggested.

"Yeah... Everyone's smiling... Even Mr. Perfect Soldier here!" Duo was grinning. Quatre couldn't stop giggling as Heero pulled on Duo's braid.

"It isn't bad... I'll have this recopied first thing tomorrow morning." Quatre volunteered.

~*~*~

_...yume..._

_...not real ...it was just a lie..._

He placed the frame back down... _facing_ down... and he could hear the glass crack beneath the pressure of his hands.

_...it was never real ...the war was never over..._

Slightly staggering, he slowly moved to the sliding windows... His fingers dragging at the picture, letting it fall to the floor, the glass and frame shattering as it hit. But his mind refused to hear that sound...

~*~*~

"Duo!" Quatre screamed as the American pilot pinned him down and slowly crawled with him to hide behind a rock as the gunshots echoed.

It was all so sudden. They were on vacation... then this?! The gunshots went on for a couple of more seconds... then it was over... Or was it...?

Quatre had suffered from a flesh wound, but nothing more serious. The other three had a few bruises from dodging and trying to get at the gunman. But one of them wasn't so lucky...

"...gomen... minna... I... I didn't..." Quatre sobbed. Trowa held him.

"Shh... It wasn't your fault... shh..."

"...demo... if I... if I hadn't asked... the guards to leave... this wouldn't have... he... he wouldn't..."

Trowa just held him. Whispering soothing words in his ear and repeatedly telling him that it wasn't his fault and it'd be okay. The other two pilots were seated silently beside them, outside the hospital's Emergency Room.

~*~*~

The sea breeze still blew. Making the curtains flutter and dance to the sea siren's singing.

He rested his head against the half-open window. His hands pressed against the cold glass...

He pounded on the barrier... tears a steady flow... clawing, cursing...

_...k'so... it isn't fair... it isn't fair!!!..._

His mind screamed and it echoed within him...

_...it was supposed to be over... just over... doshite... do..shite..._

~*~*~

"Duo...?"

"Hai?"

"You said Sirens brought death..."

"Yeah..."

"Why would anyone listen then?"

"That's 'coz they've got beautiful voices."

"Just that?..."

"...and because they sing of dreams..."

"Eh? Yume? If they sing of that, you're saying they _want_ sailors to die?"

"Hai, yume... and no, not really. Anyway, it's really not their fault that sailors die..."

"What do you mean?"

"If you had a really nice voice or, let's just say you were really famous. And then you heard that some girl killed herself because of you, would you consider that your fault?"

"I..."

"Okaaay... consider Relena. Do you think it's _your_ fault she keeps on following you around?"

_*glare*_

*grins* "No. Of course not! She keeps on following you because she wants to! And because that's her choice..." He paused then quietly said, "...so with the sailors..."

Silence.

"Dreams are always meant to be beautiful... but that doesn't mean they can't be dangerous... it's just a matter of you choosing which is nice to dream about and which ones to bring into reality." He added, and closed his eyes.

"Aa."

~*~*~

His nails made eerie noises against the unfeeling glass as he gave in... as he broke down... he hated it... he hated this... he never cried... not once... not even during the funeral... no... soldiers don't cry... but he wasn't a soldier anymore... it was over... technically over... but why did he weep now?... he knew tears won't make him live again... but still... he never deserved death... ironic... he used to call himself the God of Death... but he was its total opposite... he smiled, he grinned, he laughed, he played jokes... he _lived_... he was life...

This made him smile... sadly... bitterly... at the fact that hit him... at himself... at what he had been doing... at his tears...

_...ironic... indeed... he'd laugh if he saw me... 'crazy'... he'd call me... deranged..._

He fell to his knees... still crying... still shaking...

"Duo..." he whispered... "...ba...ka...do...shite...doshite..."

"DOSHITE?!?!!!!" He screamed, pounding his fist at the thick glass, making the metal frame rattle. No one heard him. No one answered him. And he cringed as the waves called, as the sirens singing echoed louder in his ears...

~*~*~

Silently, he stood on the balcony, on the other side of the glass, unseen. Moonlight passed through his transparent form. But the young man inside the room couldn't see him, couldn't hear him. And his usually bright eyes were now dark and filled with a mix of sorrow and pain...

_...gomen ne... Heero..._

He hung his head, his long brown bangs hiding his beautiful violet eyes.

_...I... I never... even told you..._

A tear slowly makes its way down his pale cheek... and he smiles sadly...

_...gomen ne... koi... gomen ne..._

~*~*~

_"And the Sirens sang of their plight as the world turned, oblivious, as each watched the other's suffering... as each one's heart cried and longed for the other... within a frame of glass... illuminated by the moonlight..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~ _owari_ ~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna-chan: T_T

Luna-chan: *gets killed by Duo because she always lets him get bonked by Wufei and Heero*

Luna-chan's ghost: Ja mata ne! *ghost floats away...*


End file.
